1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to treating forest regions based on their condition by rejuvenating sickly forest regions and preserving healthy forest regions while transforming the waste wood from the forest regions into a fuel source and into finished wood products. The fuel source may be used to power tools and equipment used to process the wood waste.
2. Discussion of Related Art
For the Western economies, recycling became one of their concerns when the “Green parties” started to be politically involved and no longer considered lyrical and folkloric. The first major warning on our economic and industrial behavior occurred in 1992 at an international summit that took place in Rio de Janeiro (Brazil). The Rio de Janeiro conference was the first to address the fact that:    a) the hole in the ozone layer has enlarged year after year;    b) more and more trees were dying from acid rains;    c) more and more forestry were burning in an unusual way;    d) more and more human diseases were related to atmospheric pollution.The Rio de Janeiro conference, as with others, ended up by stating pious vows and nothing else.
At the Kyoto conference in 1997, these concerns were more accurately addressed and some recommendations were made but without obligation or sanctions being set down. Since the Kyoto conference the international scientific community has published study after study and article after articles about these concerns.
Scientists continue to gather more explicit and convincing evidence to link scientifically these catastrophic events to industrial or/and human behaviors. Many wooden based products can be made out of the wood currently left over after logging has occurred and from the natural cycle of forest destruction. Such undertaking can save one tree out of three from being cut down, which is desirable since a shortage of timber in general and tropical species in particular may occur in the near future.
By transforming such left over, the bio-mass in the forest reduces, and by doing so, the forest recovers its main role as a “sink” for carbon dioxide and not a purveyor of carbon dioxide. The line of products made from the transformed leftover products is less expensive than the same line of products made from newly cut timber. As with the fishing industry in the middle of the 20th century, there is no need to bring the ocean to the inland factory; it is easier to bring the factory to the ocean. By bringing the equipment or factory to the natural resource, the finished products can go through the chain of consumption avoiding many steps, including loading and unloading the goods, thereby saving and increasing the potential profit margins.
Although forests are on land and schools of fish are in the oceans, both the logging and fishing industries face the same obstacles in that the raw material (trees, fish) they require is found in remote areas, away from existing power generation facilities. It would therefore be desirable to establish a power generation facility at the remote area that draws upon raw materials available locally to generate power.
Forests in each of the continents vary from each other with respect to the types of tree species that are indigenous to particular forest regions. Each tree species has different characteristics that distinguish it from other types of species, such as the hardness of the wood and the concentration of sap. Therefore, the equipment and tools used for cutting the tree may vary depending upon the tree species. Likewise, the present inventor has found that the conditions in a kiln under which wood may be transformed into wood charcoal varies in dependence upon the tree species from which the wood was taken.
The present inventor has disclosed that waste wood may be transformed into wood charcoal, tar, powder, chopsticks, toothpicks, compost, organic fertilizer, decorative mulch, paper, and europalettes. It would be desirable to effect such transformation where the waste wood is found, thereby reducing, if not eliminating, the cost for transporting the wood waste to production facilities.